


[Podfic] This electric heart

by Snark_Knight



Category: The Avengers (2012)
Genre: Gen, Podfic, Podfic Length: 0-10 Minutes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-08-04
Updated: 2013-08-04
Packaged: 2017-12-22 11:03:01
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 30
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/912434
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Snark_Knight/pseuds/Snark_Knight
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>This is a podfic of <a href="http://archiveofourown.org/works/709636">This Electric Heart</a> by skoll: </p>
<p> </p>
<p>  <i>"No biography of Tony Stark, official or unofficial, will ever describe him as having become a father for the first time at age seventeen, drunk, in an engineering lab. Except, that's kind of what Tony did, looking back on it."</i></p>
            </blockquote>





	[Podfic] This electric heart

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [This electric heart](https://archiveofourown.org/works/709636) by [Skoll](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Skoll/pseuds/Skoll). 



**Title:** This electric heart

**Author:** Skoll

**Reader:** Snark Knight

**Text:** [here ](709636)

**Length:** 00:04:21

**File size:** 4 MB

**File type:** mp3

**Download/Streaming link:** [bitshare](http://bitshare.com/files/5vgr6xot/this-electric-heart-by-skoll.mp3.html)

**Audio archive link:**[jinjurly](http://www.audiofic.jinjurly.com/this-electric-heart)

**Author's Note:**

> If you enjoyed this podfic, please leave a comment or kudo for [the author](http://archiveofourown.org/works/709636), too. :)


End file.
